BesaniiLucille
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: A oneshot sethrox9730 asked me to write. Enjoy! 'T' for minor use of language.


Oh my gosh, I feel so bad not being able to get this up any sooner, school and the start of summer had gotten to me I'm so sorry, Sethrox9730, BUT I do have it done Fluffy is totally hard to write about but I powered through it and got this! I hope you like it.

_One-Shot_

"Besanii-chan, look at these flowers!" a long black haired girl giggled.

Another female turned around her long firey hair twirled; at the top of her head sat a pair of black and red dog ears. Her silver eyes smiled along with her mouth as the little girl was tugging on her black kimono. Her outfit went down to her knees, the bottom had a swirl of bright colors, along with her obi and the fold of her Kimono.

"Oh Rin that's a very pretty flower!" Besanii held a motherly smile.

"Do you think Lord Shesshomaru will like it?" The small brown eyed girl asked.

"Of course!" Besanii chuckled.

Rin yanked the flower out of the ground, squealing as she did so.

"Rin you fool, what are you doing?" A green imp demon croaked.

"Master Jaken!" Rin smiled. "Besanii-chan is helping me pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomary doesn't want flowers!" Jaken yelled.

"Jaken." A low voice spoke nonchalanty.

Besanii turned to face a demon with long silver silky hair and deep amber eyes. Besanii's black and red tail flicked happily.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" both Besanii and Rin cheered.

Sesshomaru walked toward the group, his hair and the fluff on his shoulder trailed behind him. Rin ran up to him, tugging on his sleeve, he leaned forward letting the little girl place a pink flower in his hair. She then ran off after Jaken after Sesshomaru whispered something to her.

"Besanii-Lucille." Sesshomaru called.

Besanii's cheeks flushed slightly. He was the only one to call her by that.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Have you been taking good care of Rin?"

"Oh. Yes."

Ever since Sesshomaru saved Besanii, she stayed and looked after Rin.

Sesshomaru just nodded, "I'm leaving to find food."

With that he walked into the woods.

Besanii sighed and sat down. She began to softly hum, tapping a beat with her nails.

"Heres a song~ for the nights I think too much." Her soft voice wavered.

She took in a breathe. Sesshomaru wouldn't take this long to get a meal for the four of them. She was getting bored and Rin was picking on Jaken at the moment. She stood up and went the direction Sesshomaru went following his scent. She dodged branches, bushes, and thorns when a few other scents joined Sesshomaru's. Besanii began to rush now, seeing an opening, she pushed herself through the two trees. A group stood infront of Sesshomaru.

"What business do you have here little brother?" the silver haired demon asked.

Besanii walked over to them. The group and Sesshomaru looked over.

"Who the hell are you?" a half demon with silver hair and dog ears growled.

"None of your concern. Lord Sesshomaru- Rin is getting restless, she's picking on Jaken." Besanii made up an excuse for him not to fight.

Sesshomaru stared blankly, "Farewell, Inuyasha."

Besanii made a shark like face towards a girl with black hair, and was sporting a weird outfit.

Sesshomaru led the way in to the woods. After moments of silence Sesshomaru spoke.

"You had no right to follow me Besanii-Lucielle."

"I know, but I got bored." She complained.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. The red head looked up at the powerful demon.

"You're it!" Besanii poked him and jumped into a tree.

Sesshomaru looked around for the girl, "Besanii-Luciele, we've been over this."

"You're just chicken."

That must have struck a nerve in Sesshomaru since his body moved towards Besanii. She noticed the demon's silver hair, her black and red ears twitched and she laughed pushing off of a tree branch onto another.

She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she once again got the apathetic demon to play a game with her. She knew she wouldn't win but she enjoyed the attention Sesshomaru would give her when they played those games.

Before She could even blink she realized she ran out of trees to jump off of.

"Shit." She quietly cursed, knowing she was going to hurt herself.

Gravity was pulling her down rather fast, she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face getting ready for the impact.

"Must you always be in trouble?" a deep voice asked.

Besanii opened her eyes to look at the amber eyed demon.

"It tends to find me." Besanii laughed.

Sesshomaru was holding her looking at her with his famous blank expression. He set her on the ground.

"Go back to Rin." He spoke as he turned around to walk back into the woods.

Besanii sighed and headed for their camp. Sesshomaru never seemed to show emotion, it was always apathetic, which made Besanii just a little sad and confused.

She sat back down on a log watching Rin bug Jaken. What seemed like an hour Besanii heard a rustle from the woods, she perked up excited for dinner.

A low growl came from the spot, followed by a low voice.

"A little girl for dinner sounds promising."

Besanii knew right away whatever it was, wasn't friendly and wanted Rin. Her body moved faster then her mind andshe made her way towards Rin and then she heard the leaves making a _whoosh_ noise.

Besanii's silver eyes locked onto the demon right as he unveiled himself. She was light on her feet as she ran to the now frozen Rin. Besanii's ears twitched as the demon disappeared then reappeared in front of Rin.

"BACK OFF!" Besanii yelled throwing a punch at the ugly demon.

He growled, "You pest!"

He charged at Besanii, trying to grab at her. He managed to push his hand into her stomach when she stumbled backwards.

Besanii gasped and screamed in pain.

"Besanii-chan!" Rin screamed as she grabbed Jaken then she yelled, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The demon smirked as he twisted his hand making Besanii fall in pain.

A golden whip caught her eye and the demon's grip loosened as the whip hit him. He fell to the ground, body in half. Besanii gripped her stomach as she whinced.

"Besanii-Lucille." A voice called for her.

She was kneeling on the ground now, looking up at her silver haired hero.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you…" She gasped.

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru ordered. "Jaken, get some water."

"Did Rin get hurt?" She asked worried.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and began to pick her up, "No."

She began to feel dizzy, and kept talking so she wouldn't pass out.

". . .And Jaken reminds me of a Kappa. . ." She spoke as the imp appeared with the water, glaring at her.

Sesshomaru lowered her to the ground as she went shooting her mouth off.

"The silliest thing is that, I like you. A lot." Besanii ranted not noticing the things she was saying.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked.

"I like you too, now shut up Besanii-Lucille." He kissed her forehead before Besanii finally passed out.

Holy Godzilla I'm done! I really had no idea how to write a story with the Fedual time theme. I really hope you like the story sethrox9730 and I'm very very sorry its pretty much late. But thank you for asking me to make a one-shot for you!

-Kyo


End file.
